Toreador
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Minha 2ª fic! Shura é o melhor toureiro da Espanha, e vai competir no maior torneio do país, ele conhece Shina, uma prostituta por quem se apaixona, mas nem td é um mar d rosas... FIC COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

Toreador

Primeiramente: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

O maior e mais concorrido torneio de Touradas ia começar em breve, e o Shura Alejandro Castañeda, o toureador mais famoso da Espanha iria participar. Shura era campeão dos maiores torneios e estava invicto nas últimas temporadas. Madrid estava com todos os hotéis e hospedarias lotados. Grandes toureadores de todo o país estavam lá. Alejandro estava deitado em um espaçoso sofá, olhando para o teto, repousando, enquanto não chegava a hora de descer para o seu grande show, seguindo seu ritual. Tomava uma taça de vinho tinto, vindo especialmente para ele de La Rioja. Seguia todo um ritual antes de entrar na arena. Tomava um banho demorado para relaxar, depois vestia um macio roupão e se deitava, para descansar para o espetáculo, tomava um bom vinho tinto, e ouvia músicas que falavam de sua profissão, contratando músicos experientes e talentosos para tocar somente para ele. _Toreador _de um artista desconhecido era uma dessas músicas. Além da famosa _Votre Toast... Je Peux Vous Le Rendre - Toréador, en Garde _da obra _Carmen _de Bizet.

O som dos violoncelos da música Toreador preenchia, agora, o grande cômodo. Fechou os olhos para apreciar a música, esparramando-se mais no móvel. Suas mãos pousavam sobre o peito. A música era bem suave em alguns momentos, mas também um pouco agitada, transmitia a tensão e a adrenalina da arena. Os músicos nem se importavam com o público mínimo, e o fato de o único espectador estar completamente largado no sofá vestindo apenas um calção e um roupão, pois estavam sendo bem pagos para tanto. Muitíssimo bem pagos. A porta se abriu e um rapaz alto, de longos cabelos negros presos em um meio rabo de cavalo adentrou o recinto.

- Senhor Shura, já está na hora do Senhor preparar-se para entrar na arena.

-Mas será que não posso descansar em paz, por Dios!

-Perdoe-me Sr., mas o Senhor Kido pediu que eu apressasse o Senhor, pois ele disse que quer abrir o Torneio com o Sr.

- Ay carajo!

O outro rapaz calou-se por alguns segundos.

-Perdón, Shiryu, mas me irrita esse patrocinador japonês ficar me atormentando enquanto eu quero descansar para depois entrar na arena bem disposto...bem, traga-me o meu traje.

-Sim, Senhor.

Shiryu saiu e foi pegar o traje que o toureiro pedira. Shura se esparramou mais no sofá de couro negro, espreguiçando-se. Ele logo mais estaria na arena, fazendo o que sabia fazer melhor. Já havia vencido vários torneios e acreditava que com esse não seria diferente.

-Aqui está o traje do senhor.

-Gracias, Shiryu! – O toureiro se levantou, tomando o traje das mãos do rapaz e se vestindo rapidamente- Oye! Me ajude com este colete, si?

- Claro! – disse o jovem, enquanto ajudava o seu tutor com os trajes, feitos em seda azul escura, bordados com fios de ouro, todo trabalhado à mão. Após vestir todo o traje, pôs as meias e calçou as sapatilhas negras. Em pouco tempo ele já estava pronto, e desceu para o local onde os toureiros, patrocinadores, e todos os outros participantes da preparação do torneio se encontravam.

- Shura! – uma voz familiar o chamou – Shurinha, meu amor!

- June? - ele disse se virando para ver a garota loira que o chamava. Mal teve tempo de reconhecê-la no meio de tantos babados, jóias, chapéu e etc, e ela correu em sua direção e pulou em seu pescoço. – Por Díos, não seja tão escandalosa! As pessoas vão pensar o que?

- Ora, que você é meu marido, o que está prestes a virar realidade! – ela disse, dengosa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Já não disse que seu pai não quer que você venha até os bastidores?

- Ai, Shurinha! Eu só quis vir ver meu novinho lindo, antes de você entrar na arena e desejar boa sorte!

- Muy bien, já disse boa sorte e já me viu, agora, por favor, vá para o seu camarote, antes que seu pai a pegue aqui e comece a brigar comigo de novo!

- Ta bom, Shurinha, mas me promete que depois nós vamos jantar juntos?

- Prometo, June, prometo – ele suspirou, tentando livrar-se dos braços dela.

- Ótimo!

- Então agora vai para lá...

- Só se você me der um beijinho...

- Ta, ta... – ele a beijou, sem graça. E não foi um beijo apaixonado.

A jovem saiu e foi para seu camarote, deixando Shura aliviado. Não a amava, mas deveria se casar com ela porque o pai, um rico e poderoso banqueiro assim desejou. No começo não se importou com a proposta, porque achava a menina muito bonita, o que para ele, contava alguns pontos. Mas depois, com o tempo, ela foi se revelando uma pessoa mimada, caprichosa, chata e insuportável. Infelizmente Shura não conseguiria se livrar tão fácil assim da menina.

- E então, vai mesmo se casar com ela?

- Eu tenho alguma outra escolha, Camus?

- Pelo visto, não.

- Tenho pena de você, meu amigo.

- Muito obrigado, Camus. – Shura retrucou irônico, fazendo uma cara de limão azedo, arrancando risadas do amigo - Se fosse com você, não ia rir.

- Pardon... mas realmente você está encrencado.

- Mas o que você veio fazer aqui, ô francês?

- Vim ver a tourada e prestigiar meu amigo espanhol, oras...

- Hunf... olha lá o jeito que fala comigo, eu sou macho!

- Hahahahahahah, calma, Alejandro! Eu não vou te atacar não. Você sabe que eu não sou assim.

- É bom mesmo!

- Shura! Se você está pronto, por favor, venha logo, que eu quero começar esse torneio de uma vez por todas! – Kido berrava, irritado e nervoso.

- Bom, deixa eu ir... senão esse japonês ainda vai querer me capar...

Camus fez uma careta de dor, imaginando como seria ser castrado. Se despediu rapidamente do amigo com um aceno, e depois dirigiu-se para o lugar que lhe fora reservado. Shura por sua vez, partiu para a arena, pegou o manto vermelho com o qual driblaria o touro, e as lanças que deveria fincar no coração do animal.

Assim que pisou na arena, foi aclamado pelo público, que gritava seu nome, eufórico. As mulheres da corte entre outras nobres ficavam histéricas ao ver aquele homem de cabelos escuros, pele clara, olhos verdes, alto e forte, bailando com um touro furioso na arena. Tão viril! Os homens o admiravam e, claro, sentiam uma pontada de ciúme e inveja, mas o aplaudiam todas as vezes que ele entrava em cena.

Apenas teve tempo de se apresentar para o público, andando de braços abertos pela arena, e postar-se no meio dela, preparando-se para iniciar aquela batalha. Por mais terrível que fosse aquilo, deveria sempre manter-se elegante, e ter uma postura de um cavaleiro. Tão logo o touro foi solto, o animal desembestou na direção de Shura, que com toda a graça, desviou-se, usando o manto vermelho para distrair o touro. Tais movimentos se repetiram várias vezes, enquanto o público gritava "Olé!", até que ele conseguiu cravar a primeira lança. O público aplaudia e estava entusiasmado com a dança corajosa de Alejandro naquela arena.

Os movimentos de Shura mostravam como ele era habilidoso, era ágil, rápido, gracioso e elegante. June estava envaidecida em seu camarote e dava alguns gritinhos histéricos quando ele driblava o bicho, e principalmente quando ele cravava uma das lanças nele. Fazia isso para chamar a atenção, e aproveitava para mostrar para as outras pretendentes de seu noivo que ele já tinha dona.

Shura por fim conseguiu enterrar a última das lanças na fera. Seu movimento fora rápido e preciso, conseguindo alcançar o coração com facilidade. Acreditou que seu espetáculo já se encontrava encerrado, e virou-se para a platéia, agradecendo, com os braços abertos e depois fazendo uma reverência a seu fiel público. Descuidando-se do touro, não percebeu que este levantara-se e investia contra ele, num último esforço. O animal correu com todas as forças na direção do toureiro, que pegara uma rosa vermelha e jogara para June, depositando um leve selinho nas pétalas macias. A fera abaixou a cabeça e com uma forte cabeçada arremessou Shura longe, antes de cair, moribunda. Shiryu, seu escudeiro, o avisou, e o toureiro teve tempo apenas de se virar antes de ver o animal atingir suas costelas em cheio.

O público horrorizado com o que acabara de ocorrer com seu herói, gritava de espanto. June teve um ataque histérico e berrava para Shura, como se dessa forma pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa. Como seu noivinho lindo e o maior toureiro das últimas temporadas poderia ser atingido daquela forma por um animal selvagem?

Imediatamente a equipe de médicos correu para ajudá-lo a se levantar. No entanto, ele não conseguia se mexer direito. Havia sido ferido, e algumas costelas haviam se quebrado. O sangue vertia vermelho escuro, manchando a camisa branca sob o colete bordado. Foi carregado com uma maca para fora da arena e levado à área reservada para os atendimentos médicos.

- Shura! Por favor,me deixem passar, eu sou o melhor amigo dele! Shura!- Camus gritava preocupado, pedindo para a equipe deixá-lo passar.

- Shurinhaaaaa! Ah, meu Deus, meu noivinho não! Não leve meu noivinho! Shurinhaaaa!- June vinha correndo atrás, acompanhada do pai.

XxxxxxX

Depois de The Scorpion love...Mais uma fic minha...dessa vez o Shura é o protagonista. Modéstia a parte, acho que vai ser uma fic bonita... hauhuahuahuah... isso se eu conseguir continuar a escrever no msm ritmo q nesse primeiro cap. Mas digam, q acharam? Postem reviews sim? Hahahahah

Ah, claro... ia esquecendo... essa fic foi inteiramente, ou quase em sua totalidade inspirada na música Toreador, do Apocalyptica(creio eu...), do CD Inquisition Symphony. Bem, vou indo... e por favor postem reviews...

Bjs p/ td mundo!


	2. Chapter 2

Toreador

Primeiramente: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

- Shura! Por favor,me deixem passar, eu sou o melhor amigo dele! Shura!- Camus gritava preocupado, pedindo para a equipe deixá-lo passar.

- Shurinhaaaaa! Ah, meu Deus, meu noivinho não! Não leve meu noivinho! Shurinhaaaa!- June vinha correndo atrás, acompanhada do pai.

- Por favor, não gritem essa é uma área médica... vocês vão poder vê-lo, mas por favor não gritem.

- Meu Shurinha vai ficar bom, doutor?

- Minha querida, não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem, ele está em boas mãos. Temos médicos especializados em tratar ferimentos de Toureiros.

- Ah, mas eu quero ter certeza absoluta de que meu Shura vai ficar bom mesmo!

- June, minha filha, o doutor já disse que o Shura vai ficar bem, que há médicos especializados para tratar de ferimentos de toureiros. Não se preocupe, meu docinho.

Camus suspirou, mas que garota insuportável. Ainda bem que não era ele que ia se casar com ela. Tentou conversar com os médicos, a fim de saber o que havia ocorrido com o amigo, quais seriam os procedimentos para tratarem dele, se havia alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer. O médico foi solícito com Camus, respondeu a todas as perguntas polidamente, era bem melhor explicar o que estava acontecendo para o francês, do que para a noiva histérica do jovem toureiro.

Os médicos constataram que o ferimento não havia sido tão profundo, embora, o rapaz tivesse tido suas costelas quebradas com o impacto da cabeçada do touro. Provavelmente ele teria que passar por uma pequena avaliação a fim de constatar se havia fragmentos de ossos perfurando algum órgão. O ferimento estava sendo limpo e tratado para essa avaliação naquele momento.

Na cabeça de Shura imagens daquela cena que há pouco havia ocorrido repetiam-se, enquanto ele tentava entender o ocorrido. Ele havia cravado a lança no coração do animal, com um golpe certeiro e preciso. Então, porque tinha sido ferido? Um mínimo deslize, que mesmo com toda a sua habilidade, treinada durante anos, não pôde conter. Deveria ter se certificado de que o touro não avançaria mais sobre ele, ao invés de tão logo ter dado às costas ao bicho.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!- um grito de dor escapou de sua garganta quando os médicos inseriram um instrumento no ferimento para verificarem a fratura.

- Shuraaaa! Ai, papai, estão matando meu noivo!

- Calma Srta. June, eles só estão fazendo os procedimentos médicos para tratarem dele.

- E quem é você? Como você conhece meu Shurinha?

- Meu nome é Albert Camus, Shura é meu amigo de longa data.

- Como assim? Ele nunca me apresentou à você...

- Shura nunca teve tal oportunidade. Eu moro em Paris, e estou aqui em Madrid apenas a trabalho. É a primeira vez que venho à Espanha.

- Se é a primeira vez que vem à Espanha, como você conhece o Shura, Sr. Camus?

- Eu o conheci em Paris, há alguns anos, quando ele foi à França em uma viagem de férias.

Enquanto June prosseguia com seu interrogatório, Shura era tratado. Os médicos providenciaram faixas e talas a fim de imobilizarem o rapaz, para que as costelas se solidificassem, trataram o ferimento e o fecharam. Ao terminarem, saíram do quarto, deixando Shura descansar sobre a cama, sentado e apoiado em grandes travesseiros.

- Pronto, o Sr. Shura agora está repousando, se vocês quiserem vê-lo, apenas peço para que não façam muito barulho, ele deve descansar, pois perdeu uma quantidade razoável de sangue. – o médico responsável disse, olhando sério para June.

Pai e filha entraram no recinto, e logo a garota correu para o lado do toureiro, que abriu os olhos e sorriu fracamente.

- June, não era assim que eu queria que você me visse hoje...

- Aaaai, Shurinha, coitadinho de você, meu amor! – ela disse o agarrando.

- AAaaaaaaaaaaaai, June! Eu estou ferido lembra?- ele gritou.

- Ai, me perdoe, meu lindinho, eu esqueci!

- Ta, tudo bem, June. Infelizmente não vamos poder jantar juntos essa noite.

- Ah eu sei...- ela fez um muxoxo.

- Camus! Meu amigo, justo quando você vem à uma tourada, eu acabo ficando aqui, enfiado nessa cama de enfermaria!

- Não se preocupe com isso, espanhol! Agora você vai ter de ficar quieto, em repouso. Eu estava conversando com o Dr. Mu, e ele me disse que você quebrou algumas costelas. Por isso, vai ter de tomar muito cuidado e ficar repousando durante um tempo, até se recuperar.

- Camus, você sabe que eu não consigo ficar parado por muito tempo.

- Mas vai ter de ficar! Não se esqueça que eu também sou médico. Não trato de toureiros feridos, mas também sou médico e sou seu amigo, então vai ter de ficar parado sim senhor, senão vai acabar piorando sua situação.

Shura apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos em resposta. Camus estava certo e ele tinha que admitir isso. Conversaram mais um pouco e então o toureiro pediu ao futuro sogro e à noiva que o deixassem à sós com Camus.

- Você realmente está encrencado! – o ruivo disse quando June e o pai deixaram o local.

- É, estou, mas não é sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você. Eu sei que o médico falou mais alguma coisa, que você não quis me contar antes, mas agora eu estou pedindo, me conte tudo o que o médico falou.

- Alejandro...

- Fale, Camus, fale tudo!

- Shura... muito bem- ele suspirou- O médico me disse que além de ser ferido, você teve três costelas quebradas, que graças a Deus, não perfuraram nenhum órgão, mas infelizmente, você terá que ficar sem participar das touradas pelos próximos três meses, até que suas costelas estejam totalmente solidificadas e você esteja bem recuperado.

- TRÊS MESES? Mas em três meses eu vou perder o Campeonato Nacional de Touradas, vou perder os meus títulos, vou perder meu prestígio, vou perder tudo!

- Mas são ordens médicas, que você deve cumprir!

- Em três meses pode muito bem aparecer outro toureiro melhor do que eu, mais jovem, mais carismático, e eu vou perder tudo o que eu consegui com anos de touradas!

- Eu sinto muito, querido amigo, mas você vai ter de cumprir essas ordens se quiser poder voltar à arena!

- Mierda! Carajo!- Castañeda rosnou.

XxxxxxxX

Dois meses depois daquele torneio frustrado já haviam se passado, e ele ainda estava parado. Não agüentava mais ficar em casa, sem poder fazer o que mais gostava. Ficava trancado em seu palacete o tempo todo. Camus havia pedido uma licença do hospital em que trabalhava em Paris, e estava com ele na sua casa, cuidando para que o espanhol cumprisse as ordens médicas. Era uma sexta feira à noite, e ele estava lendo o jornal daquele dia pela enésima vez. Os jornais aclamavam um novo toureiro, Juan, um homem de Barcelona, que viera para Madrid a fim de participar das touradas. Ele ganhara aquele torneio frustrado, e muitos outros depois, e agora ocupara o posto de toureiro mais famoso, o melhor, o herói da nação, cobiçado e desejado por todas as mulheres, respeitado, temido e invejado pelos homens.

E odiado por Shura. O madrileño perdera todo seu prestígio e depois de dois meses, já havia alguém em seu lugar, como preverá para Camus. O pior era ter de agüentar os tablóides o criticando, as charges fazerem chacotas consigo, e tudo o mais. A imagem de um toureiro querido e amado pelo povo, pela corte e pelo próprio Rei, o abandonara.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Vou sair! Vou viver a vida, que é o que eu mais quero agora. Não agüento mais ficar trancado nessa casa, sem nada para fazer! Eu não morri, e vou mostrar isso para esse bando de idiotas que Shura Alejandro Castañeda não é o maricón que eles pensam!

- Ah, não!Você não vai sair! Você sabe muito bem que tem que repousar e não pode ficar sassaricando por aí até que passem três meses!

- Camus! Sai da minha frente! Você querendo ou não, eu vou sair, carajo!

- Ah mas não vai mesmo! Se você deu mais um passo à frente, vai ganhar mais do que apenas três costelas quebradas!

- Tenta me impedir, que eu te parto a cara, francês!

- Shura!

- Ora, vamos, Camus, nem você tem saído mais!

Camus estancou. É verdade, ele apreciava muito sair à noite, ir aos restaurantes, apreciar bons vinhos, ver óperas. Algumas poucas vezes saía para uma ou outra taverna, mas isso era raro. Camus suspirou, relaxou e abaixou os braços.

- Muito bem, mas então eu vou com você, para evitar que você faça qualquer besteira, espanhol teimoso!

- Muy bien! Pelo menos assim eu posso beber algum vinho!

Os dois saíram e foram a um restaurante elegante da cidade. Chegando lá, quando se apresentaram, Shura foi alvo de críticas e comentários zombeteiros, o que o irritou profundamente. Camus mal conseguiu tirar o espanhol dali. Foram em vários outros locais, mas em todos, ao reconhecerem o jovem toureiro, logo se tornavam hostis. Por fim acabaram indo a uma taverna, onde havia muitos homens jogando cartas, bebendo excessivamente, decadentes e mulheres que ofereciam seus serviços corporais a baixo preço. Muitas delas nem bonitas eram, mas dado ao nível de álcool já ingerido esses homens com certeza nem mais sabiam o que era beleza, nem parar em pé podiam mais.

- Mas que lugar você escolheu, hein?

- Hunf, pelo menos não ficam me criticando aqui.

- Shura, você não tem jeito mesmo... quando a June souber que estivemos aqui, não quero nem ver o escândalo que ela vai fazer. Vai querer me crucificar, com toda a certeza.

- Deixa que com ela eu me entendo. Agora, pede alguma coisa para você beber.

Uma mulher gorda e velha os atendeu, anotando o pedido em um pedaço de papel e depois trazendo as taças de vinho. O barulho do lugar era irritante: homens alcoolizados gritavam, jogando cartas, discutiam, brigavam, cantavam e agarravam as mulheres presentes incluindo as garçonetes, nem todas velhas e gordas como a que os atendera. Para Camus aquele lugar imundo estava sendo como o Inferno naquele momento. Shura tentava não se incomodar, mas aquilo realmente era algo terrível de se suportar.

Ambos estavam conversando quando os olhos de Shura se voltaram a uma cena que não o agradou nenhum pouco. Um homem embriagado brigava com uma jovem de cabelos verdes, alta e magra, mas com um belo corpo, não pôde ver seu rosto porque os cabelos cobriam-no, jogados sobre a face, enquanto o homem a segurava fortemente pelo braços e a sacudia. A jovem usava um vestido púrpura, bem decotado, deixando à mostra uma tatuagem de serpente enrolada no braço direito.

Shura se levantou, pedindo licença para o amigo, e se aproximou do homem. O chamou uma vez, recebendo um rosnado ininteligível em resposta. O homem continuava a brigar com a jovem e agora lhe acertara um tapa, que a fez cair no chão. Shura se adiantou a ela, irritado com o homem e a ajudou a levantar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, hombre? Isto é entre eu e essa vagabunda!

- O senhor não sabe que não se deve bater em uma dama?

- Que dama? Você ta louco, é? Não vê que essa mulher é uma vadia, uma vagabunda? Essa puta orgulhosa se recusa a se deitar comigo, mesmo eu pagando oitocentas pesetas!

- Mesmo assim, não se deve bater em uma mulher. – Shura permanecia firme diante do homem – Você está bem senhorita?

- Sim, eu estou, mas não precisa me defender, eu sei fazer isso sozinha. – ela respondeu a ele, limpando o rosto.

Shura viu então o rosto da jovem e ficou encantado com ela. O rosto delicado não parecia o de uma prostituta, ao contrário, ela parecia um anjo. Nunca vira uma mulher como ela. Os olhos claros cintilavam na luz das chamas das velas que iluminavam o local. Pareciam misteriosos, poderiam tanto desferirem olhares agudos como doces.

O homem bêbado ainda furioso, começou a discutir com Shura e com Camus, que agora tentava evitar que o amigo se envolvesse numa briga, alegando que ela seria dele naquela noite, que ninguém lhe tomaria aquele corpo feminino, que despertava seus instintos mais primitivos, e que mesmo que ele a defendesse, a função dela era justamente essa, satisfazer seus instintos. Dado um certo momento, a mulher desapareceu do lado dos três e saiu da taverna, contrariada. Shura ainda tentou chamá-la mas não sabia nem o seu nome. Com seu movimento brusco para chamá-la sentiu uma pontada no ferimento, o que o fez gemer, chamando a atenção de Camus.

- Shura! Você está bem?

- Shura? Então... você é aquele imbecil que levou aquela chifrada dois meses atrás, me dando o título do torneio? Eu não acredito nisso!

- Cállate, hijo de...

- Ei, ei, olha o respeito, eu sou o novo toureiro queridinho do Rei, Castaneda!

A discussão se acirrou, com a descoberta de Juan, e sua arrogância. Ele criticava e xingava Shura, que revidava no mesmo nível, Camus tentava contê-los, mas os homens que estavam à volta ainda punham mais lenha na fogueira, apoiando Juan. Shura já sem a mínima paciência e não suportando mais tanta presunção, acabou por acertar-lhe um soco na cara, que o derrubou facilmente. Os outros homens afastaram-se ao ver nos olhos de Alejandro uma chama de ódio arder furiosamente, mostrando que por mais educado e polido que era, tinha o sangue quente, e não seria fácil derrubá-lo, pois era muito forte.

Ele nem se importou com seu ferimento, que a essa hora já sangrava um pouco, manchando a fina camisa branca de vermelho. Saiu correndo sem ouvir Camus chamá-lo, vindo atrás dele. Castañeda correu atrás da mulher de cabelos verdes, encontrando-a há poucos metros dali.

- Señorita, por favor, espere!

- Eu não tenho nada o que falar com você, Juan! – ela retrucou, virando-se para ele- Ah, desculpe, eu pensei que fosse aquele estúpido de novo.

- Não, não sou. – ele riu – Por favor, Señorita...

- Shina... e por favor, não me chame de Señorita, não sou mais nenhuma donzela...vê? – ela deu um passo atrás, como se quisesse mostrar a ele que não era uma garota, mas sim uma mulher feita. Shura sorriu.

- Bem... Shina, você está bem? Ele não te machucou? - ele analisava o rosto dela, procurando algum machucado.

- Não, eu estou bem, obrigada. Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar, uma mulher como eu já está acostumada a tudo isso. Mas você está sangrando... o que aconteceu?

- Ah! Isso? Foi um touro que me acertou no último torneio... mas deixa isso para lá...

Ele a levou para outro lugar, onde poderiam comer algo, e conversar calmamente. Conversaram bastante, e a cada gesto dela, a cada palavra pronunciada, ele se encantava mais com ela. Era incrível como ela tinha a capacidade de fazê-lo sentir-se flutuando, apenas com um olhar. O sorriso dela era lindo, a risada, tão contagiante. Um anjo... um anjo que caiu à sua frente, de uma maneira estranha, sim, mas um anjo.

Depois da refeição ainda passearam por uma praça deserta, com uma fonte no meio. As luzes das casas já estavam apagadas, denunciando a madrugada que chegava. Caminhavam juntos, conversando baixo. Ele então se lembrou de Camus. Provavelmente estava querendo matá-lo.

- Acho melhor nós voltarmos para casa... Por favor, me diga onde você mora, que eu te acompanho.

- Não precisa, Sr. Castaneda...

- Por favor, me chame de Shura... – ele sorriu.

- Shura, eu falo sério, já estou acostumada com a madrugada, com o perigo...

- Mas eu quero acompanhá-la... vamos, me diga onde você mora.

- Está bem... – respondeu, rindo.

XxxxxxxX

Huahuahuahuahuahuahauh, pensaram que eu ia continuar é? Fazer ele levar ela para casa assim agora? Nããoo... isso fica para o próx. Cap... e nele Camus e June vão querer matar o shura... ai tadinhu como ele sofre neh, paulinha? Hahhahahaha, mas infelizmente se eu não fizer ele sofrer assim, não vai ter hist p/ contar... e coitada da shina, fiz ela ser uma prostituta... mas num tem jeitoooo...

Ai, ai... acho q eh isso, gente... comentem, postem reviews... qlqr duvida, me escrevam... terei o maior prazer de respondê-las...

Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

Toreador

Primeiramente: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

- Mas eu quero acompanhá-la... vamos, me diga onde você mora.

- Está bem... – respondeu, rindo.

Shina explicou a ele onde morava, e eles caminharam até o local indicado por ela. Seguiam o caminho conversando. No fundo, Shura desejava que aquela caminhada não terminasse nunca. Aquela jovem despertara algo nele, que nunca antes havia sentido. Talvez nunca mais a visse, mas ele sabia, que em seu peito algo havia mudado por causa dela. Completamente envolvido pelo perfume, pela voz dela, ele nem se deu conta de que já haviam chegado ao local.

- Shura? Você está me ouvindo?

- Ah! Claro...

- Então o que foi que eu disse?

- Ah... bem... – ele tentava se lembrar, mas na verdade não conseguira prestar atenção no que ela lhe dissera. – Me desculpe, sinceramente, não sei.

- Bem, eu disse que já chegamos.

- Como? Já?

- Já, Shura –ela riu.

- Ah, bem... então... acho que nos despedimos aqui, não?

- Sim...

- O que é uma pena, eu gostei muito desse passeio, gostei muito de sua companhia. Espero poder desfrutar dela novamente.

- Eu também gostei. – ela sorriu.

- Bem, então, eu já vou. Foi mesmo um prazer, Shina. – ele tomou a mão dela e beijou o dorso dela. – Buenas noches , Shina.

- Boa noite, Shura.

Assim, ele se despediu dela, embora relutasse em deixá-la. Ele queria ficar ali com ela, conversando, contemplando aquele rosto lindo, ouvindo sua voz, navegando naqueles belos olhos. Mas tinha de voltar, ou no dia seguinte, teria de enfrentar a raiva de Camus e a ira de sua noiva.

Voltou para sua casa, caminhando e ainda lembrando-se de seu passeio noturno. Embora machucado, andava rápido, e logo chegou em casa. A sala estava escura, as luzes de toda a casa estavam apagadas. Camus provavelmente já estava dormindo. Subiu as escadas ao lado da Sala, cautelosamente, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho.

- Não precisa andar sorrateiramente. Ainda estou acordado. – disse Camus, acendendo o abajur a seu lado, na Sala.

- Camus! Que susto! Não acredito que você ficou me esperando como se fosse minha mãe, ou minha esposa.

- Na verdade, fiquei esperando você, porque simplesmente você não tem a mínima responsabilidade! Você é louco ou o que? Já não disse que você devia ficar de repouso?

- Ah, não Camus, não vem com esse discurso todo agora... eu estou cansado, meu machucado está doendo, e eu quero ir dormir.

- É claro que seu machucado vai doer. Com aquele murro que você deu naquele tal de Juan!

- Ah, mas aquele imbecil bem que mereceu! Como alguém pode bater assim numa mulher, mesmo que seja uma prostituta?

- Bom, nisso você tem razão. Aquele homem é muito arrogante! E aquela mulher? Você saiu correndo atrás dela, nem me ouviu te chamar. Você conseguiu encontrar ela?

- Sim, eu estava com ela até agora há pouco.

- Como? Você esteve com ela até agora? Mon Dieu, se a June descobrir isso você é um homem morto.

- Sim, eu estava com ela até agora... Camus, nunca nenhuma mulher me fez sentir assim... eu me sinto tão bem, tão leve ao lado dela...é como se... o sorriso dela pudesse me fazer sonhar, ir para um lugar melhor. – ele conversava com Camus, encantado.

- Shura...

- Ah, Camus, você precisa ver o sorriso da Shina. Nunca conheci ninguém que tivesse um sorriso como o dela. Ela é tão linda, é um anjo.

- Shura...cuidado para não se apaixonar por um prostituta. – advertiu ele.

- Mas, Camus, você mesmo a viu. Você mesmo viu como ela é bonita.

- Sim, eu vi, mas Shura... ah, Mon Dieu...você já está apaixonado por ela! À primeira vista!

Shura permaneceu calado por alguns instantes. Sim, era isso o que ele estava sentindo. Amor. Amor à primeira vista, mas era amor. Abriu um largo sorriso.

- Camus, você tem razão, eu estou mesmo apaixonado pela Shina.

- Alejandro, você está louco, a perda do sangue afetou seu bom senso.

- Que bom senso, Camus? Eu não me importo se isso é loucura ou não, eu amo a Shina, e pronto!

- Shura, vai dormir, vai, você não está bem...

- Vou mesmo, porque amanhã, vai ser um longo dia.

Ele subiu as escadas, indo para seu quarto. Lavou –se e fez um novo curativo na ferida, trocando as gases. Depois deitou-se e dormiu pesadamente. Em seus sonhos ele se viu voltando à arena, sem nenhum ferimento, ou qualquer seqüela dele. Estava muito elegante, e toureava graciosamente. Na platéia, Shina o assistia, aplaudindo a cada movimento dele. Após derrubar o touro, pegou uma rosa bem vermelha, tal como sangue. Depositou um beijo nas pétalas, e a jogou para Shina, que a recebeu, sorrindo.

XxxxxxxxxxX

June assim que terminou de se arrumar e tomar seu desjejum, saiu para dar uma volta matinal. Costumava fazer isso sempre. Na volta passaria pela Casa de Shura. Resolveu passear no parque de San Luís, próxima à catedral. Naquele parque haviam vários mendigos, muitos pobres se amontoavam em alguns cantos, principalmente próximo aos portões de entrada que davam para o centro da cidade, onde haviam muitos miseráveis vivendo nas ruas. Mesmo assim ela resolveu ir àquele parque, onde várias vezes ia passear com sua finada mãe, nos tempos em que o parque ainda não havia sido tomado pelos pobres.

Desceu de sua carruagem, auxiliada por seu cocheiro, e logo seguiu para o parque. Caminhava linda, leve, solta e loira. Seu vestido farfalhava ao caminhar. Alguns homens que passavam por ali, cortando caminho, a cumprimentavam, era bem conhecida na cidade, pois seu pai era um dos mais poderosos banqueiros de Madrid. Aqueles que a viam passear por ali, acompanhada apenas por seu cocheiro, que seguia atrás dela, contemplavam a beleza de seu rosto angelical, cheio do viço de sua juventude.

- Ah, Marin, você precisava ter visto, ele era tão gentil, tão cavalheiro. Você acredita que ele me defendeu daquele tal de Juan, o novo toureiro? – June ouviu duas mulheres conversando. Provavelmente eram duas prostitutas, pelas roupas e pela tatuagem de uma serpente no braço de uma delas. Como desprezava aquelas mulheres da vida. Mas naquele momento, não conseguiu deixar de ouvir a conversa das duas.

- Ah, é? Shina, minha amiga, você sabe que nós, mulheres que vendem o próprio corpo, não podemos nos apaixonar por qualquer cliente...

- Mas Marin, ele não é meu cliente. Nós apenas conversamos um pouco e passeamos. Não fizemos nada demais. E aliás, como você pode falar que nós não podemos nos apaixonar, se você e aquele novo banqueiro, como é mesmo o nome dele...

- Aiolia...

- Isso, você e o Aiolia estão juntos, há tanto tempo?

- Eu sou amante dele, Shina, ele me paga, é diferente.

- Ah, mas vai falar que você não ama ele?

- Shina, nós não estávamos falando do seu príncipe encantado? Como é o nome dele? Você sabe ao menos como ele se chama?

- Sim... o nome dele é Shura... – Shina respondeu.

"Shura? Ela conhece meu Shurinha?"

- Shura Alejandro Castañeda. – completou Shina, sorrindo.

- O QUÊÊÊÊ? Você conhece o meu Shurinha? Como uma mulher da vida como você pode conhecer o meu noivo?

- Quem é você?

- Eu é que pergunto, quem é você, sua ladra de noivos?

June começava outro escândalo, chamando a atenção dos transeuntes, e obrigando seu cocheiro a segurá-la, tentando evitar uma briga. June estava furiosa. Shina e Marin discutiam com ela, no mesmo nível, mas tentando ao máximo controlarem-se para não baterem na garota mimada. Demorou muito para conter June, e fazê-la voltar à carruagem. Quando, no entanto, ela entrou no veículo, mandou que o cocheiro fosse direto para a casa de Shura, o mais rápido possível.

- Meu Deus, mas que garota louca...

- É, mas ela disse que é noiva do Shura...ele não me disse nada...

- Shina, olha lá com quem você está se metendo...

- Eu sei, Marin...

As duas mulheres tentaram se acalmar, e ccontinuaram seu passeio pelo parque. Enquanto isso, Shura estava tomando seu café da manhã quando June entrou, irada, em seu palacete.

- Bom Dia, June, minha querida.

- Não me chame assim, Shura Alejandro Castaneda! E não, este não está sendo um bom dia. Me explique agora, já, que história é essa de você sair assim, à noite, para passear com uma sirigaita qualquer, uma mulherzinha da vida!

- Camus...

- Eu não falei nada para ela...

- E realmente Camus, você não tem servido para nada, pelo jeito. Shura, não foi ele quem me contou, eu vi com meus próprios olhos, ou melhor, eu ouvi com meus próprios ouvidos, aquela mulherzinha falando de você ainda há pouco.

Shura permanecia sem entender nada do que a noiva estava dizendo. Como assim, ela ouviu Shina falando sobre ele? Ela com certeza não a conhecia, pois nunca freqüentava os lugares pobres e decadentes da cidade. Ele tentava digerir o que a loira dizia, enquanto ela fazia o maior escândalo, na frente de todos os criados, assustando-os, e de Camus, que a essa altura, já saíra dali, se trancando no escritório da casa e ocupando-se com seus afazeres.

- Shuraaa! Eu quero saber tudo, como você tem a coragem, a ousadia, a audácia de me trair desse jeito! Eu não fiz nada para merecer isso! SHURA! Ou você se explica agora, ou você pode pegar essa aliança de volta, agora!

- June, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, não é da sua conta. Eu quis sair ontem, porque não agüentava mais viver trancado dentro dessa casa! E eu não te traí, mesmo porque ainda não somos nem casados! – ele gritou, já perdendo a paciência.

- Como você se atreve a falar comigo nesse tom?

- Falando! Chega, June, eu não agüento mais sua ladainha! Chega!

- Ah, então é assim? Você está rompendo o noivado comigo?

- Estou, e se você quer saber? Eu já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. Ou melhor, eu nunca devia ter me tornado seu noivo. Você torna minha vida um inferno! Agora, saia daqui! – ele abriu a porta da casa, indicando a rua com uma das mãos.

- V-você está me expulsando?

- Estou, June!

- Mas, Shurinha... – ela tentou se aproximar dele.

- Não June, não tem nada de mas... chega, nosso noivado acabou aqui! Agora, saia, e passe bem!

- Hunf... você não passa de um grosso mesmo... – ela empinou o nariz e saiu, pisando duro.

- Ufa... – Shura suspirou aliviado.

- Ela já foi?

- Já, Camus... Graças a Deus, já...

- E você terminou o noivado com ela?

- Sim...Estou me sentindo tão aliviado.

- Imagino.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa do café da manhã para enfim, terminarem de comer. Após o café, Shura estava ainda tão nervoso com June, que resolveu sair para espairecer. Recusou o coche, preferindo caminhar ao sol da manhã. Nada mais poderia tornar aquele dia desagradável. Caminhou até a praça onde havia passeado com Shina na noite anterior. Suspirou profundamente, olhando para a fonte, no centro da Plaza de San Martín.

- Está pensando em quê, Señor Castaneda?

XxxxxxxxxX

Aew, gente... esse cap ficou um pouco mais curtinho... eh q essa semana vai tah msm complicado d escrever... e, bom, assim eu consigo prender melhor a atenção d vcs, hahahahha! Bom, pessoas, digam, digam, q têm achado dessa fic? Postem reviews, sim? Ah e adivinhem qm chegou na Plaza de San Martín...huahuauaauhuaua

Bom, essa cabecinha maluca aki jah tah pensando na 3ª fic... provavelmente serah c/ a filhinha do Milo e da Nyx, uma continuação d The Scorpion Love... e chamará Principessa(princesa em italiano...)... bom, eh isso aew, gente... bjinhus!


	4. Chapter 4

Toreador

Primeiramente: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

- Está pensando em quê, Señor Castaneda?

- Ahn? Como? – ele disse virando-se – Ah... Shina... mas que bela surpresa. – sorriu.

- No que você estava pensando?

- Bem... eu estava pensando... em você, no nosso passeio ontem.

- Ah, é?

- Sim...

- Eu pensei que talvez estivesse pensando na sua noiva...

- Não, não estava...desculpe, mas como você sabe que eu tenho uma noiva?

- Bem, digamos, que o destino tratou de nos fazer nos encontrar por acaso...

- Como?

- Bem, eu estava no parque, conversando com uma amiga, e de repente uma louca começou a discutir comigo, a gritar, e fez o maior escândalo por sua causa.

Shura calou-se por alguns instantes. Como June poderia ter encontrado Shina e como sabia que eles estiveram juntos na noite anterior.

- Desculpe...eu acabei não contando para você... e te trouxe problemas.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, a vida é sua, você deve saber como conduzi-la.

- Shina, por favor... não é isso... eu não quis te causar problemas, a June é mesmo uma louca e por isso eu acabei o noivado com ela.

Shura tentava explicar-se para Shina que por um tempo permaneceu irredutível. Sentia-se enganada por ele, sentiu ciúme daquela garota que havia sido sua noiva. Realmente, Marin tinha razão, ela estava se apaixonando pelo jovem toureiro. Mas não havia como ela resistir àquele olhar doce, o rosto tão bonito, os lábios finos tão bem desenhados.

Por fim Shura conseguiu dobrá-la, e a convidou para almoçar com ele, em sua casa. No primeiro momento, ela recusou o convite. Primeiramente, porque não estava vestida adequadamente para almoçar na casa de um homem rico como ele, segundo, como seria tratada lá, por ser uma prostituta?

- Quanto à sua roupa, não se preocupe com isso, não há tanto rigor assim. E se você ainda se sente desconfortável, não seja por isso, podemos ir agora mesmo comprar um belo vestido para você. – disse ele, voltando-se para ir a uma loja de roupas.

- Não, Shura, espera... não é necessário – ela riu, puxando-o de volta.

- E então, vamos? Eu adoraria poder desfrutar de tão bela companhia. – ele insistiu.

- Está bem...- ela cedeu, sorrindo.

- Então vamos comprar seu vestido...

- Não, Shura! Volta aqui... eu disse que não precisava...

- Mas quem disse que esse vestido eu vou te dar para você ir à minha casa almoçar comigo?

- C-como?

- Esse vestido é um presente para você... Sabe, hoje à noite haverá uma ópera aqui, você não quer ir comigo?

- Shura...eu... a...

- Vou considerar isso um sim, agora vamos escolher seu vestido, venha! – ele deu o braço a ela, que não teve outra escolha senão acompanhá-lo e aceitar seu convite.

Eles entraram em uma loja luxuosa, onde haviam várias damas da corte, além de muitas esposas de homens ricos e poderosos. Todas ficaram olhando para a moça de vestido avermelhado e simples entrar na loja acompanhada de um belo rapaz, cujo rosto era conhecido por algumas delas. Shina ficou um pouco embaraçada, enquanto as mulheres ficavam cochichando entre si e olhando-a de alto a baixo. Shura fez menção de cumprimentar todas elas, muito polidamente.

- Shura, acho melhor irmos embora...

- Ora, não se preocupe com elas, você está comigo, e elas não têm nada a ver com isso. Se quiserem falar mal de nós, que falem, não me importa.

- Posso ajudá-los?

- Ah... sim, claro. Estamos procurando um vestido elegante, para uma ópera.

- Muito bem, por favor, me acompanhem, temos vários vestidos para tal ocasião... há preferência de alguma cor?

- Shina?

- Bem... eu gosto muito de cores fortes, como púrpura, vermelho, preto...

- Entendo... bem temos aqui estes modelos... se você quiser experimentar algum... basta me chamar, meu nome é Elisa...

- Obrigado, Srta. Elisa... – Shura agradeceu a ela, muito educado – E então, qual vestido você gostou mais?

- Ah, Shura... eu não sei...

- Pode escolher o que lhe agradar mais... qualquer um...

Shina olhou bem os vestidos e experimentou vários deles, sempre mostrando o vestido em seu corpo para Shura, que avaliava, sempre encantado, pois indepentemente do modelo, todos os vestidos que ela experimentava lhe caíam bem. Mas um lhe chamou mais a atenção. Um belo vestido rubro, com vários bordados dourados, luxuoso, que deixava seu busto bem delineado, o colo alvo à mostra. Ela simplesmente estava deslumbrante com aquele vestido. Tanto que quando a viu, ficou completamente sem fala.

- Shura? O que foi? Você não gostou desse vestido?

- N-nã... não, pelo contrário, você está maravilhosa com ele.

- Tem certeza? Não ficou estranho? – ela avaliava o vestido em seu corpo, olhando-se no espelho.

- Não, ele está lindo!

- Bem, então se você gostou...

Shina voltou ao provador e se trocou. Ele ainda lhe falou para escolher alguns outros, e ela, embora um pouco relutante, escolheu mais outros modelos, como um preto, com rendas, um outro púrpura, um verde bem escuro e um azul marinho, entre outros. Todos vestidos muito bem cortados, pareciam ter sido feitos sob medida para ela, muito bonitos. Shura então pagou pelas roupas, e ainda escolheu alguns acessórios para ela, como chapéus, pulseiras, brincos, colares e sapatos.

- Shura, você é louco! Gastou uma fortuna comigo, uma desconhecida!

- Não, você não é nenhuma desconhecida, eu sei seu nome, onde você mora... e estes presentes eu lhe dou com muito gosto.

Eles então chegaram à casa de Shura, onde Camus o esperava para almoçarem, e depois iria ao Hospital, resolver alguns problemas, apesar de ser sábado, já que acabou por atender alguns pacientes lá. O francês ficou muito surpreso ao ver Shura acompanhado pela bela mulher.

- Olá, Camus... por favor, quero que você conheça a Shina.

- Olá, mademoiselle, como está?

- Bem, obrigada. E o senhor?

- Bem, obrigado. Desculpe-me a indelicadeza, mas a senhorita ontem estava na mesma taverna que nós, não?

- Ah, sim...estava.

Camus, Shura e Shina se sentaram à mesa do almoço, e almoçaram juntos, conversando alegremente. Camus percebeu que Shina era uma mulher com determinação, garra e mesmo não tendo a mesma formação que eles, possuía uma experiência de vida grande. O almoço foi tranqüilo, sem interrupções indesejadas como ocorrera no café da manhã.

- Bem, agora, se vocês me derem licença... infelizmente hoje tenho de atender alguns pacientes no Hospital.

- Claro, não se preocupe, Sr. Camus.

- Mademoiselle... Shura...

- Ah sim, Camus, hoje à noite iremos à ópera, se quiser nos acompanhar, será bem vindo.

- Mercie, tentarei voltar a tempo. Agora, com licença, mas realmente preciso ir.

Camus saiu, levando consigo sua maleta, enquanto Shura e Shina ainda permaneceram conversando na sala da casa. Conversaram a tarde inteira, e nem se deram conta do tempo passar.

- Shura, já está ficando tarde... é melhor eu ir para casa, me vestir... já está anoitecendo...

- Ah, não se preocupe, você pode se vestir aqui, tenho um quarto vago, com penteadeira e tudo o que você precisar.

- Shura...

- Ora, vamos, assim ficará mais fácil para você ir... não corre o risco de ficar me esperando sozinha caso eu me atrase. – ele disse, fazendo-a rir.

- Está bem...mas não quero incomodar...

- Não é nenhum incômodo, ao contrário, é um prazer...

Ele a guiou até o quarto que lhe acabara de reservar. Levou todos os presentes que lhe dera, para que ela se aprontasse. E saiu fechando porta, deixando-a livre para arrumar-se. Shina ainda ficou parada, um pouco sem graça, olhando para o imenso quarto, com uma grande cama veneziana ao centro, móveis finos. Estava encantada com o cômodo. Mas ficava receosa em usar o que lhe fora disponibilizado. Por fim ela resolveu tomar seu banho e arrumar-se.

Demorou banhando-se, tomando todos os cuidados para não desfazer toda a arrumação do lugar. Escolheu o vestido rubro, com bordados dourados do qual Shura havia gostado tanto, prendeu seus cabelos em um coque alto, deixando algumas finas mechas caírem sobre o rosto e o colo, e vestiu as luvas com uma pulseira de ouro e rubis por cima da uma das luvas e um colar de rubi, do conjunto. Fazia muito tempo que não acompanhava nenhum homem a uma ópera. Desde que seu último amante, um velho banqueiro morreu.

Shura vestiu uma casaca preta, com luvas brancas, calça da mesma cor que a casaca e uma camisa branca. Quando saiu de seu quarto, Shina ainda não havia saído, e resolveu esperá-la na Sala. Camus acabara de chegar e foi se vestir. Depois de certo tempo, Shina saiu de seu quarto, deslumbrantemente vestida.

- Você está linda! – ele disse, levantando-se e indo até ela.

- Obrigada.

- Assim que Camus estiver pronto, nós poderemos ir.

Shura indicou o sofá e eles se sentaram, conversando sobre amenidades. Trocaram algumas impressões sobre óperas, entre outras coisas. Após algum tempo, Camus apareceu na sala, arrumando suas luvas. Logo estavam a caminho do Teatro. A ópera reuniu os mais poderosos da cidade no local, inclusive Juan, o novo toureiro, que ainda estava com o rosto um pouco inchado do soco que Shura lhe dera.

- Mas o que essa vadia pensa que está fazendo?

- Acalme-se, Juan! Você não precisa dela, já tem outra garota com você, muito mais bonita que ela! – um amigo dele tentou contê-lo.

- Hunf... é verdade... deixa ela com o chifrado...

Shura e Shina desfilavam pelo Teatro de braços dados. As pessoas presentes os olhavam espantados. Os homens cobiçavam-na, e invejavam-no, apesar da má fama que fora criado em sua volta. Seu ferimento graças a Deus não estava dolorido, e lhe permitia andar normalmente. Alguns dias atrás, ele mal podia pôr o pé para fora da cama. Achou que realmente já estava quase curado, apesar do pequeno sangramento da noite anterior.

Tudo correu bem durante aquela noite. Apesar de algumas vezes Juan ficar com vontade de matar os dois, o casal que se formava não foi incomodado em nenhum momento. A ópera era muito aguardada, e foi um espetáculo grandioso, capaz de fazer vários senhores sentirem-se como crianças no circo. Após a ópera, Shina e Shura iam saindo de braços dados, quando Juan postou-se à sua frente.

- Então você não queria aceitar minhas oitocentas pesetas para ficar com esse chifrado aí, Shina?

- Ah, não... você não...

- Eu, sim, sua...

- Olha como fala com ela, Juan!

- Eu não estou falando com você, seu chifrado! Toureiro imbecil!

- Mas eu estou falando com você, covarde! E quem é toureiro imbecil aqui, hein? – Shura o peitou.

- Covarde? Eu, covarde? Olha só quem fala!

- Seu...

- Shura, por favor... – Shina tentou acalmá-lo – Vamos, não quero que ninguém estrague essa noite... – Shura atendeu ao seu pedido, dando as costas para Juan e saindo.

- Ora, olha só... o toureiro chifrado obedece ordens de uma mulher, ou melhor de uma prostituta...Pau mandado! – Juan provocou.

Ao ouvir tal provocação, Shura não pensou duas vezes e se lançou contra Juan, se atracando com ele. Os dois brigaram, dando socos e murros um no outro. Caíram no chão e rolavam, se esmurrando. Até que Juan, num golpe baixo, deu um forte soco no ferimento de Alejandro, arrancando um urro de dor dele, que ficou no chão, gemendo e rolando de dor.

- Shura!

- Não, belezinha... você vai comigo agora...

- Solte ela...- Shura gemeu.

- Se não o quê?

- Você ouviu o que ele disse... solte-a! – Camus interviu.

- Hunf... está bem, mas antes, doçura... - Juan, disse, roubando-lhe um beijo, que foi sucedido por um forte tapa em seu rosto. Quando o toureiro foi tentar revidar, Camus segurou sua mão e o olhou ameaçadoramente, fazendo-o imediatamente desistir da idéia. – Shura, se você ainda acha que pode comigo, desafio você para um duelo na arena, daqui a um mês. Vamos ver quem é o melhor toureiro! - disse e saiu.

Shina e Camus ajudaram Alejandro a se levantar e o levaram para casa, com o maior cuidado. Camus examinou o ferimento para verificar se houvera algum dano. Aparentemente, não houve nada, mas preferiu não arriscar, e fez todos os curativos e recomendou que, além de ir ao hospital, permanecesse em repouso durante mais dois meses, que ele se recusou a fazê-lo.

- Ah, se não quer seguir recomendações médicas, então o problema é seu! Eu já avisei! Se quiser ficar assim... ou se quiser morrer, porque desse jeito vai acabar piorando tanto que pode acabar morrendo, o problema é seu! Eu desisto!

- Camus, pode deixar que eu converso com ele... vai descansar, você deve estar exausto... – Shina disse para o francês, tentando acalmá-lo.

Ela pegou um pano e limpou o sangue e o pó no rosto dele, e depois com um pano limpo, pôs gelo em seu rosto para desinchar.

- Shura... é melhor você fazer o que Camus disse... não quero que você fique pior... por favor...

- Shina...mas eu não consigo ficar tanto tempo parado...

- Mas vai ter de tentar...

- E como? Por quê? Eu não consigo!

- Tente, por favor... - ela disse amavelmente – Por mim... por seus amigos... por você mesmo.

- Shina...- ele acariciou seu rosto e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- Shu... – ele a calou, beijando-lhe suavemente, para então depois, beijarem-se apaixonadamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Gentem! Huahuahuahaua! Q lindo esses dois, neh? Ah, meu...essa semana consegui escrever msm tendo uns par d coisas p/ fzer... mas logo logo vai começar a correria na facul... e eu vou ter d ficar um tempinho s/ poder escrever... mas qnd passar, eu vou voltar... por enqto, vou escrevendo td o q puder!

Postem reviews, sim? Quero saber q taum achando d minhas hists, Toreador e The Scorpion Love!

Fui! Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

Toreador

Primeiramente: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

- Shina...- ele acariciou seu rosto e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- Shu... – ele a calou, beijando-lhe suavemente, para então depois, beijarem-se apaixonadamente.

Shina se afastou dele depois de alguns instantes naquele beijo longo.

- Não, Shura... não posso fazer isso. Desde os 15 anos sou obrigada a vender meu corpo para poder sobreviver, já fui amante de muito homem rico e importante, de condes e barões e eu não quero mais essa vida para mim. Não quero seus presentes, não quero jóias, vestidos caros, viagens de luxo, não quero seu dinheiro, não quero nada disso! - ela relutava em aceitar seus sentimentos por aquele homem. Marin estava certa, uma mulher como ela não poderia se apaixonar por alguém como ele, rico, cobiçado, lindo, educado e carinhoso. – Você não entende? Não vê a miséria do meu mundo?

- Shina, você acredita mesmo que eu não te amo, que eu só quero uma companhia agradável, uma mulher bonita para exibir por aí? Shina, eu posso ser rico e um toureiro famoso, mas nunca um homem sem coração. Não nego que já tive algumas amantes, mas nunca nenhuma me fez sentir assim. Eu não quero ver você nas ruas, nos becos escuros, sendo possuída por outros homens, sem amor, sendo machucada. Eu quero você para mim, eu quero te dar meu amor, e apagar as feridas dessa vida do seu coração. Porque eu te amo, Shina, eu te amo muito, e quero te tirar dessa vida. Não suporto a idéia de outros homens, bêbados, rudes, brutos e sujos te tocando, te possuindo, te machucando, te batendo, te ferindo, te humilhando... Me deixa apagar essas feridas, me deixa te dar meu amor, meu carinho...

- Shura...- ela amoleceu e se rendeu às carícias do toureiro em seu rosto. A mão forte acariciando sua pele macia, sua face.

- Shina... por favor, me dê uma chance de mostrar que meu amor é verdadeiro. E não apenas essas regalias... Eu quero te amar, mas te respeito e só vou fazer isso quando você quiser, quando você me aceitar e estiver pronta para receber meu amor. Enquanto isso não acontecer, eu vou te esperar.

- Por que você me trata assim? Com tanta gentileza? Por que você é tão cavalheiro comigo se eu sou só uma prostituta?

- Porque para mim, você é a mulher que eu amo, e não uma prostituta.

- Shura...- ela esboçou um sorriso. Tentou continuar falando, mas ele pousou um dedo em seus lábios e depositou um suave beijo no canto de sua boca.

- Está tarde... é melhor você ir dormir, Shina. Você deve estar cansada...

Ela não respondeu nada, pois sua voz simplesmente não quis sair de sua garganta. Era a primeira vez que um homem se declarava para ela. Tão sincero, tão carinhoso e atencioso. Seu coração parecia querer simplesmente saltar para fora de seu corpo.

Ele se levantou com alguma dificuldade, a dor ainda não passara e cambaleou.

- SHURA!!! – ela se adiantou, para ajudá-lo. – Você está bem? Por favor... não faça mais esforço... não quero que você piore...

- Está tudo...bem...- ele arfou com a dor pungente, dando um fraco sorriso.

- Por favor, venha... deite-se aqui... é melhor você dormir aqui, ao invés de subir...

- Não, Shina, pode deixar, eu estou bem...

- Mas você é teimoso mesmo... então eu vou subir com você, deixe-me te ajudar...

Ela o fez apoiar o lado machucado do corpo em si, e o ajudava a subir as escadas lentamente. O corpo dela estava tão próximo ao seu. Aquele corpo que já havia sido possuído por tantos homens, tocado, acariciado, desejado por outros antes dele. Será que ela não sentia todo o amor que emanava de seu ser? Será que ela não sentia o mesmo que ele? Não, ele tinha certeza de que ela o amava, tanto quanto ele a amava. Ele viu em seus olhos quando ela disse para que ele tentasse seguir os conselhos de Camus. _" Tente, por favor... Por mim... por seus amigos... por você mesmo." _Ele podia sentir que ela o amava.

Shina o ajudou a deitar-se em sua cama. Seu ferimento ainda doía muito. Queria tanto que aquela dor insuportável passasse. Queria tanto ficar são de novo, para poder tourear novamente, para poder amá-la como desejava, para fazê-la sentir todo o calor de seu corpo, fazê-la sentir o amor que ele tinha, e que provavelmente ela nunca experimentara.

- Shina, obrigado...obrigado por tudo... por ser uma mulher tão maravilhosa...

Ele acariciou mais uma vez o rosto dela, chamando-a para um beijo. Não conseguia mais ficar sem sentir o toque daquela pele macia, tão delicada, mesmo já tendo sido tão machucada. Como ele desejava do fundo de sua alma acabar com toda a tristeza dela. Para ela nunca mais ter de viver aquela vida terrível.

- Shura... por favor, eu preciso ir...

- Ir? Para onde?

- Para casa...

-Mas está tarde... você pode dormir aqui essa noite...aquele quarto está preparado para você desde manhã, porque eu sabia que chegaríamos tarde.

- Shura, eu agradeço muito por isso, mas eu não posso ficar aqui na sua casa... seria abusar de você...

- Você não vai abusar... será um prazer ter você aqui como minha hóspede...

- Então eu sou só sua hóspede agora? Até há pouco eu era a mulher que você amava...

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu AMO você sim, Shina...

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo desconcertado, sem saber o que fazer, como agir e tentando corrigir o que falou.

- Tudo bem... eu fico aqui essa noite...- disse meigamente.

-Obrigada, Shina... – Dessa vez foi ela quem o calou com um beijo suave.

- Eu também amo você, Shura...e não quero te perder... por favor, siga os conselhos de Camus. Buenas Noches, mi amor. – Ela sussurrou, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Buenas Noches, mi angel! – Ela deu uma risadinha, ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de anjo e beijaram-se mais uma vez.

Shina saiu silenciosamente do quarto, para não acordar Camus, que estava dormindo profundamente no quarto ao lado. Ela dirigiu-se para o quarto de hóspedes e fechou a porta atrás de si. Estava tão feliz, tão apaixonada. Shura era um homem galante, lindo, educado, atencioso, um amante tão carinhoso. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se, enquanto tirava aquele vestido pesado.

Shura estava tão feliz que não conseguia conter-se. Estava sentado na cama, encostado na cabeceira, rindo como um tolo. Mas um tolo apaixonado. Tão apaixonado como nunca antes se sentiu, em toda sua vida. Ele não conseguiu dormir de imediato. Ficou lembrando de cada detalhe daquele dia. Um dia perfeito.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Um mês se passou, e o desafio lançado por Juan chegou. Naquele dia, Shura levantou cedo, e começou a preparar todo o seu ritual. Logo pela manhã, bem cedo, Shina chegou e foi vê-lo.

- Buenos Dias, mi angel... – Ele disse, entre um gole de chá e um beijo apaixonado.

- Buenos Dias, mi amor... – ela respondeu sentando ao seu lado – Shura, você vai mesmo enfrentar o Juan? Você mal acabou de se recuperar, ainda não tem força suficiente para isso, cariño.

- Shina, querida – ele começou falando, segurando suas mãos entre as suas- Você sabe que se eu não enfrentá-lo ele vai querer passar por cima de tudo e de todos, só para te arrastar para a cama dele. Mesmo sabendo que nós nos amamos, que já estamos juntos há um mês, e que pretendemos nos casar em breve, ele vai fazer de tudo para te tirar de mim. Se eu enfrentá-lo e derrotá-lo, além de limpar minha honra e meu nome, vou conseguir tirar essa pedra do nosso caminho, mi amor. – ele acariciou o rosto dela e beijou-lhe carinhosamente.

- Shura, se você enfrentar ele, o Juan vai estar te tirando de mim! Porque você sabe muito bem que ainda não está bem o suficiente para derrotar o Juan!

- Shina. Por favor, acredite em mim, confie em mim, eu vou derrotar aquele bastardo!

Os dois se olharam nos olhos e se abraçaram. Shina pressentia alguma coisa. Em seu peito, alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo terrível iria acontecer, se seu amado toureiro enfrentasse seu pior inimigo.

- No te preocupes, nada de mal vai acontecer, nem comigo, nem com você. Eu não vou deixar. Confie em mim, Shina.

Shura terminou seu café da manhã e foi com Shina dar uma volta no parque. Camus estava trabalhando no hospital, e mais tarde iria ver o duelo entre Shura e Juan, apesar de apoiar Shina para que ele não fizesse tamanha loucura. O sol do verão espanhol deixava o ar mais denso e seco. Andaram no parque de braços dados, mostrando a todos que a jovem deixara para trás a vida boêmia, e agora descobrira a felicidade ao lado daquele homem alto e forte, de olhos verdes e cabelos negros.

Após o passeio, Shura deixou Shina no pequeno palacete que lhe dera, de propriedade de sua família, e retornou à sua casa. Os músicos logo chegariam, e ele foi tomar banho, recomendando à governanta que mandassem-nos entrar e acomodarem-se, enquanto ele não vinha, além de servir-lhes um bom vinho.

Deixou que a água envolvesse todo o seu corpo, relaxando-o, e tirando o suor. O corpo musculoso e bem desenhado revigorava-se para um novo desafio. A cicatriz do ferimento ainda marcava seu flanco, mas a dor já quase não mais existia. Passou as mãos por entre os fios de cabelo molhados, arrumando-os para trás, e depois esfregou o corpo, despertando-o para uma nova batalha.

Assim que saiu do banho, vestiu um roupão macio, e chamou os músicos para tocarem as músicas de que gostava tanto. Os homens obedeceram e acomodaram-se, enquanto ele se servia de uma taça de vinho tinto. Os músicos começaram a tocar, e ele deitou-se em sua cama, fechando os olhos e ouvindo a música que enchia o ambiente. Aquilo era um ritual diferente, mas ele gostava de seguí-lo. Lhe dava mais confiança.

Passou mais ou menos uma hora até que ele dispensou os músicos e foi vestir seus trajes. Dessa vez vestia um colete púrpura, com calça da mesma cor e uma faixa preta na cintura. Seu traje possuía bordados dourados como sempre, mas era um traje um pouco mais simples do que o que usara quando foi ferido por aquele touro.

Assim que se vestiu, desceu, deu algumas poucas recomendações à sua governanta e saiu, indo para a arena, com seu cocheiro. Shina combinara com ele de se encontrarem lá. Ela iria levar Marin e Aiolia, que agora também estavam juntos e muito em breve se casariam. A notícia de que haveria um duelo entre os dois toureiros correu pela cidade, e muitos se aglomeravam nos portões da arena, para conseguirem um lugar para ver o espetáculo. Somente aqueles dois toureiros iriam tourear.

- Por Díos!!! Señor Shura, eu sinto muito, mas o Señor terá de ir a pé... não consigo me aproximar mais... o povo não deixa que o coche passe...

- Hummm... muito bem... gracias, Enrique... – Shura desceu do veículo e caminhou por entre a multidão que se empurrava uns contra os outros. Alguns tentaram abraçar Shura, muitos tentavam se aproximar dele, queriam tocá-lo, sentir a coragem daquele guerreiro das arenas. Algumas mulheres o agarravam, abraçando-o, e beijando-o, sem deixar que ele tivesse passagem. Somente conseguiu transpor aquele pequeno trecho entre o portão e o coche, porque um homem muito alto, forte, afastou as pessoas dali, pois aquele portão era o portão pelo qual os toureiros e os preparadores deveriam entrar e estava fechado para o público.

Shura enfim conseguiu entrar e viu que todos os preparativos para o duelo já estavam transcorrendo. Juan estava sentado em um canto, conversando com seus preparadores, e olhou com desdém para Castaneda, que acabava de chegar.

- Está pronto para comer pó, Shura?

- Eu não vou comer pó, Juan, porque vou derrotar você! Agora não me amole e poupe as suas e as minhas energias para a arena. Lá é que veremos quem é o melhor! - disse e foi para outro canto, deixando Juan falando sozinho.

Eles terminaram de se preparar, seguindo cada um seu ritual. Quando ambos estavam prontos para o grande duelo, foram chamados pelo próprio Rei para a arena. Shura antes de pisar na arena fez o sinal da cruz e beijou ternamente a medalha que carregava sob a roupa. Juan apenas entrou na arena e se dirigiu ao Rei.

- Alteza, gostaria de dedicar a minha vitória ao Senhor e...

- Juan! Quem começa falando sou eu! Entendiste?

- Si, Alteza. – Juan engoliu em seco.

- Buenos Dias, pueblo de Madrid! Eu, o Rei Hernando Gonzalez, declaro este duelo entre nossos toureiros iniciado!

O povo madrileño respondeu com uma salva de palmas e grande entusiasmo. O Rei fez um sinal com uma das mãos indicando que ele iria se pronunciar novamente. O povo todo calou-se e a esse ponto, Shura e Juan estavam lado a lado, à frente do Rei, esperando que fosse decidido quem começaria o duelo.

- Muy bien... hoje, o duelo entre esses dois bravos homens irá se realizar. E eu, o Rei Hernando, declaro que o primeiro a mostrar suas habilidades na arena será Juan. – O rei disse, e continuou antes que o arrogante toureiro pudesse reagir. – Apesar de minha preferência por Shura, declaro que Juan deverá iniciar o duelo, pois se ele se julga tão bom toureiro assim, terá de mostrar que pode dar o seu melhor sem ver antes o que Shura fará.

Juan ficou um pouco irritado com o Rei, que fizera alguns espectadores rirem na platéia. Camus acabava de chegar e foi ao encontro de Shina, Marin e Aiolia. Cumprimentou-os polidamente e se sentou ao lado de Shina.

- Perdi muita coisa?

-Não. O Rei acabou de se pronunciar... a tourada vai começar agora...

-Ah, que bom... e quem vai começar?

- Juan.

-Ah...

Camus acomodou-se em seu lugar e observou de longe Juan arrumar sua roupa e o manto vermelho para começar a tourear. Shura estava sentado próximo ao Rei. Aguardava calmamente a sua vez de tourear. Prestava atenção nos menores movimentos de Juan. Qualquer deslize que ele cometesse, poderia ser um ponto a mais para ele. Seria decisivo qualquer movimento bem feito, bem executado, com toda a habilidade, toda a elegância.

Juan posicionou-se ao centro da arena, aguardando a entrada do touro. Um animal muito grande, pesado, com olhos pretos cintilantes de fúria, chifres polidos e pontudos com patas muito fortes, adentrou a arena. Juan olhou o animal e sentiu um arrepio. Aquele era o touro mais bravo que enfrentava. Sentiu sua mão tremer um pouco quando o animal se aproximou, atacando-o. Shura percebeu e notou uma pontada de fraqueza nele.

O toureiro prepotente conseguiu se esquivar do ataque a tempo, e jogou o manto rubro sobre a cabeça do animal. E assim sucessivamente, Juan foi driblando a besta, com habilidade, mas sem tanta elegância. Na verdade, o pensamento que permanecia em sua mente era um só: estava com medo daquele animal, pois nunca enfrentara um touro como aquele. Era um bicho muito forte, bravo, pesado, mas com um arranque capaz de derrubar o mais forte dos homens.

Seus movimentos às vezes eram pouco exatos, e quase permitiam que o toureiro levasse uma cabeçada na barriga. O jovem estava nervoso, e suava frio. Quando conseguiu fincar a última lâmina no coração do touro, sentiu um enorme alívio e permaneceu parado algum tempo, como se ainda não houvesse absorvido aquilo. A platéia aplaudia, alguns mais entusiasmados do que outros.

Shura se levantou imediatamente e fez uma reverência ao Rei, em sinal de profundo respeito. O soberano acenou com a mão para Shura, indicando que ele podia ficar à vontade.

-Muy bien...Povo de Madrid, este jovem toureiro se mostrou habilidoso, e derrotou um forte touro. Juan, parabéns, você se saiu bem. – O monarca se voltou para o outro toureiro – Agora, povo de Madrid, veremos as habilidades de nosso outro toureiro, Shura Alejandro Castañeda!

Shura fez uma outra reverência ao Rei e se dirigiu ao centro da arena, ajeitando sua roupa, enquanto o povo o recebia com uma salva de palmas. Ele terminou de se arrumar e posicionou-se serenamente no centro. Estava confiante de que derrotaria Juan, mostraria a ele que era melhor, que merecia o título de melhor toureiro da Espanha, que poderia muito bem derrotá-lo com facilidade. Se concentrou, aguardando o touro entrar na arena.

Um animal ainda mais forte fora escolhido para ele. Um touro negro, ainda mais bravo, pesado e maior do que o que Juan enfrentara apareceu, com olhos soltando faíscas de pura fúria.

O jovem toureiro olhou fundo nos olhos do animal, desafiando-o e preparou-se para desviar do seu ataque. Shura parecia bailar na arena, de tão leves e elegantes que eram seus movimentos. Sua habilidade fazia o público se entusiasmar e gritar "Olé!". Juan mordia-se de ciúme e inveja. Shura estava dando um show, simplesmente brilhava como uma estrela naquela arena, ofuscando Juan.

Mas o que era frágil se quebrou, o que era brilho se apagou. O ferimento de Shura ainda não havia se cicatrizado completamente, e com o esforço feito pelo toureiro, provocou uma forte dor, pois as costelas quebradas não estavam solidificadas direito, o que causou uma hemorragia interna.

Shura sentia dificuldade para permanecer em pé e principalmente para tourear, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de terminar o duelo. Era uma questão de honra. A sua honra e também a honra de Shina, já que Juan impusera que o melhor toureiro ficaria com a jovem. Movimentava-se com dificuldade e algumas vezes mancava.

-O que foi Shina?

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com o Shura... ele não está bem...

- Como assim?

-Aiolia, ele está mancando, olha. Acho que o esforço fez o ferimento piorar. Eu falei para ele não enfrentar o Juan! – Shina afligia-se, prevendo que seu pressentimento iria se concretizar.

-Calma, Shina... se acontecer alguma coisa com ele, os médicos irão atendê-lo. – Camus tentou acalmá-la. Porém ele mesmo sabia que Shura poderia estar correndo um grande risco, se expondo daquela maneira.

Mas a jovem não se acalmava. Shina sabia que algo errado estava acontecendo. Shura estava arfando agora, mas não permitia que isso transparecesse facilmente. Toureava com elegância e destreza, realizando cada movimento com a máxima precisão que conseguia. O esforço para tourear perfeitamente era tanto, que seu corpo estava indo à exaustão. Por fim conseguiu fincar a última lâmina no coração do animal.

-Shura!!!!!! – Shina gritou ao ver o amado cambalear e cair logo depois de realizar seus últimos esforços naquele duelo. O povo que até então assistia entusiasmado, aplaudindo e gritando eufórico, emudeceu e viu o toureiro tombar.

O Rei mandou que os médicos fossem atendê-lo, e dada a ordem, eles correram em direção ao homem estirado no chão, arfando de dor, tossindo e cuspindo sangue. O corpo do touro jazia a seu lado, sem vida, e ensangüentado. Shura sentia dificuldade de respirar, tossia e cuspia sangue. Shina veio correndo até ele e tomou sua cabeça em seu colo.

-Shi...na...

-Não fala nada... não faça esforço, Shura...-ela falava entre lágrimas – Eu disse que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer se você enfrentasse o Juan...

-Shina... me perdoa...-ele acariciou seu rosto.

-Shura...

-Alejandro, vamos... nós precisamos levar você ao hospital...

-Não, Camus...eu não vou... eu sei que minha hora chegou... e se eu vou morrer... quero morrer aqui, na arena, ao lado da mulher que amo... – ele falava com dificuldade.

-Mas, Shura...

-Camus... por favor... me deixe morrer como eu quero...obrigado pela sua preocupação e por todos os cuidados meu amigo... e me desculpe por ter sido tão teimoso...

O Rei se aproximou, observando o toureiro em seu leito de morte. Aiolia e Marin estavam ao lado de Shina, tentando acalmar a jovem. Juan apenas olhou com desdém. Mesmo ferido e com tanta dificuldade, Shura ainda foi capaz de derrotá-lo, mas Juan não aceitava a derrota.

- Shina... perdoname... eu sei que fui um estúpido em vir a esse duelo assim...Mi amor...perdoname...eu te amo... mais que tudo na vida...perdoname por deixar você sozinha assim...

- Não fala mais nada...-Shina começou a chorar desesperada.

- Shura Alejandro Castañeda... a Espanha nunca irá se esquecer de seu nome...

O toureiro sorriu fracamente para o Rei, e olhou mais uma vez para Shina. Tentou alcançar seu rosto, mas com tanto esforço que havia feito, seu corpo não suportou mais. Sua mão caiu pesadamente sobre o colo de Shina, os olhos e os lábios abertos, mas sem vida.

-SHUURAAAA!!!! NÃO!!! NÃO, NÃO!!!! NO ME DEJES, MI AMOR!!! – A jovem gritava desesperada, agarrando o corpo do amado. O público assistia a tudo, calado, comovido. Ela enviuvara antes mesmo de se casar.

- Povo de Madrid! Vocês acabaram de ver um homem valoroso, bravo guerreiro das arenas, deixar este Mundo, lutando corajosamente com um touro audaz! Eu, o Rei Hernando I, reconheço a sua bravura e sua habilidade, pois ele lutou com todas as suas forças até o último instante, e mesmo ferido mostrou que poderia derrotar este touro. Eu declaro este duelo encerrado! E todos nós devemos reconhecer o valor deste toureiro! Um homem que morreu pelas touradas! Um homem capaz de derrubar um touro furioso! Shura Alejandro Castañeda! Eis o nome do melhor toureiro da Espanha!

Fim

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Gente!!! Esse foi o último capítulo... e também já encerrei The Scorpion Love...mas logo logo eu volto c/ fics novas... uma com o Kannon como protagonista... que aliás, vai ser como um... passado da Sanctuary High School da Paulinha(ou AnnaHeld)...outra com o Milo...(claro tinha de ser, né?) e depois a continuação de SL, Principessa... mas isso, queridos leitores, só vou poder fazer depois que passar a época de provas... então tlvz eu só vou poder escrever e postar aki, nas férias...em Dezembro...eu sei q eh mto tempo, mas... infelizmente...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do último cap. de Toreador! Achei q foi um pouco rápido o desenrolar desse cap. apesar dele ter ficado longo... mas achei q se eu escrevesse mais um capítulo ia ficar estranho... bom, enfim... se depois eu achar necessário, eu reescrevo e posto d novo...

Ai ai... q mais eu tenho p/ falar? Acho q mais nd...e é melhor eu ir!!! Já está tarde(no momento q escrevo)...

Até a próxima fic!!!

Bjs!!! E não se esqueçam das reviews!!!! XD


End file.
